In the modern age, in which the technology is growing with each passing day, the digital content industry including computer motion pictures, digital games, digital learning and mobile applications and services is developed in a flourishing manner. In the existing technology, the stereoscopic image/video has existed, and is expected to enhance the service quality of the digital content industry.
Generally speaking, the conventional depth data detecting system adopts the dual camera technology to shoot the target at left and right viewing angles to obtain the left video data and the right video data, and calculates the depth data of each corresponding object according to horizontal offsets between the corresponding left and right video data of the corresponding objects. Generally speaking, the accuracy of the depth data significantly affects the quality of the stereoscopic image data. Thus, it is an important subject of this field to design a depth detection system capable of generating the accurate depth data.